


Honeymoon

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series: Domestic Bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair's honeymoon in Maine.<br/>This story is a sequel to Our Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

## Honeymoon

by Brak

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html>

Disclaimers: Jim, Blair, and Simon do not belong to me. They belong to Pet Fly. I'm making no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. 

Notes: Hugs to my Beta reader, Heather Thornburg. Thanks for all the help and encouragement. Feedback welcome, but not neccessary. This is my first time writing sex, so go easy on me. 

* * *

June 16 6:00AM 

The alarm aroused Jim from a pretty sound sleep. He rolled over and slapped the alarm clock just a bit harder than was neccessary to turn the damn thing off. He looked at the time and the fact that he'd only been sleeping for four hours didn't escape him. 

"This better be a damn nice place you're taking me, Chief." he muttered as he realized that Blair had yet to wake up. He gently jostled his husband. When that didn't work, Jim figured if he had to be up this early, he didn't have to be nice about it, so he handled Blair with something slightly less than gentleness. 

"What?" came the muffled reply. 

"Time to get up." 

"Don't wanna. Too early." 

"It was your idea." 

"Oh yeah. Gimmeminute. Beupsoo..." Blair said as he drifted back to sleep. 

"Oh no you don't, Chief. You don't get out of it that easy." Jim pulled the blankets away from his half-naked companion. Feeling a twinge of guilt as he watched the younger man shiver. 

"Don't worry, Chief. From now on, I'll keep you warm forever, but we've got to get up." 

"C-c-c-cold." Was Blair's first word as he woke up again. 

"Then take a hot shower and get dressed." Jim said, helping him out of bed. 

There was a knock on the door. "You guys up?" Came Simon's muffled voice through the closed door. "We gotta get moving if you're gonna make your flight." 

"We'll be out in a minute." Jim called. "Put this on." Jim said, handing Blair a robe. "I don't want Simon getting any ideas." 

Blair gave him a weird look. 

"You turn too many heads dressed like that." 

"Yeah, but Simon?" Blair said. "Not everyone thinks I'm as beautiful as you do." 

"They should. Come on, humor me." 

"I suppose you're entitled to a little jealousy." Blair said putting on the robe. "But it goes both ways." He said tossing Jim an oversized T-shirt. "Don't go flaunting that gorgeous body around when I can't chase people away." 

Jim smiled as he put the shirt on. "Take your shower, Chief. I'll see if I can get Simon to make some decent coffee." 

"I like Simon's coffee." 

"Yeah, well call me old fashioned, but I think coffee should taste like coffee." 

"You're old fashioned, but I love you." Blair said as he leaned up to kiss Jim on his way out the door. 

* * *

June 16 7:00AM 

The airport was bustling even at this early hour. Blair had taken care of the bags, and Jim still didn't know where they were going. They were sitting in the airport by the boarding gates, but Blair still hadn't even told him which flight they were taking." 

"So, when are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" 

"I'll take you anywhere." Blair replied suggestively. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Sandburg." Simon said. 

"Hey, I can't help it. Its been eight days." Blair said. He turned to Jim. "Eight. Long. Days." He said punctuating each word with a poke to Jim's chest. 

"I'm surprised either of you could hold out that long." Simon said. 

"Hey." Jim said. "I have the restraint of a saint." 

This earned him a wry look from both men and he added "When I want to." 

"Yeah well, I don't" Blair said. "You're damn lucky I have so much I want to show you, because the way I'm feeling right now, I want to lock you in the hotel room for two weeks and by the time I'd finish with you, you wouldn't be able to walk for a year." 

"Sandburg, as much as I love you both, I really do _not_ need pictures like that in my head." Simon said. 

"Oh, sorry. I'm just feeling a little frustrated." 

Any further conversation was stalled as an airline employee announced that Delta flight 420 to Portland, Maine with a stop over in Chicago was boarding. 

"That's us, big guy. I tried to get us a direct flight. Sorry about that." 

"No such thing." Simon said "If you die and go to heaven you have to stop over at O'Hare." 

"We're going to Maine?" Jim asked incredulously. 

"Yes." Blair said. 

"What's in Portland?" Simon asked. 

"I have no idea." Blair said. "Its just the closest airport I could find." 

"So where are we going then?" Jim said as he picked up the carry on and headed for the gate. 

"Bar Harbor." 

"What's there?" Jim asked. 

"Great ice cream, cheap lobster, and nature in all her glory." Blair answered. 

"This place is important to you isn't it?" Jim asked noting the wistful tone of his love's voice. 

"Did you ever find a place so special that you knew it was something you had to share once the right person came along?" 

"Yeah, and I'm suddenly wondering why I've never taken you there." 

"Well, this is my place." Blair said. "Keep an open mind. I promise you'll love it." 

"Well, good luck guys." Simon said as they reached the gangway where an attractive red-headed stewardess was waiting to take their tickets. "Have fun, and see you in two weeks." 

"Thanks for everything, Simon." Jim said, shaking his friend's hand. 

"Yeah," Blair said. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but that stuff you said at the reception, really meant a lot to me. And just y'know, thanks for giving me a chance all those years ago, and for being my friend." 

Simon cut him off when he realized that not only was Blair getting slightly misty eyed, but so was he. "Sandburg, if you start crying, I'm going to have to smack you." 

"I'm afraid I'd have to hit you if you did that sir." Jim said. 

"Then you'd better not start crying." Simon said to Blair. "I'm planning on going home and back to bed, not to the hospital." 

"Don't worry, I won't cry." Blair said. But he did lean in and give Simon a hug. The big man just stood there stiff for a second, before putting his arms around the young man who, to his complete and utter surprise had become one of his best friends. "You're lucky, I'm feeling sentimental," he said "because you'll never hear me say this again. I'm glad I met you, kid. And its an honor to know you." 

Blair stood back, just barely able to contain his tears. "Thanks, Simon. That means a lot." 

"Go." Simon said. "Enjoy your honeymoon." 

Jim and Blair turned to the stewardess who had been taking the tickets from the other customers boarding. She obviously hadn't been paying attention to the exchange between the three men because when she took his ticket she smiled flirtatiously at Blair. 

"First class. Meeting anyone special?" she winked. 

" _Traveling_ with someone special." Jim said, placing a proprietary arm around Blair's shoulder, and handing her his ticket. She blushed and motioned them through. "Damn, Chief we're gonna have to get you a bag to wear over your head." Jim said as they walked down the gang way. 

* * *

June 16 

Jim and Blair sat next to each other in large first class chairs. Jim, looking at their surroundings asked, 

"Are you sure we can afford this, Chief?" 

"Don't worry. I put a little aside for this. Besides what with Simon paying for the banquet hall, and Christina giving us a discount we saved a lot on the reception. I just want this to be special." 

"Every day is special with you. No matter where we are." 

"Thanks, Jim." He said half-heartedly. 

Jim frowned. He knew his husband had a slight self-worth problem. As upbeat and out going as Blair was he really felt pretty inferior outside of the university setting. "What can I do to prove to you how wonderful you really are?" 

"You just think that because you love me." 

"No, I love you because you're wonderful." 

"Chicken and egg, Big guy. Like that old song." 

"What song?" 

"You know, 'Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?'" 

"Never heard it." 

"I'll have to find it when we get back. The point is, and not that I'm complaining mind you, that we see what we want to see when we love someone. We overlook their faults and don't realize we're doing it." 

"I don't overlook your faults. I just accept them as part of the package." 

"Ok, prove it. Name one fault I have. Anything. I promise I won't get offended." 

"You talk too much." Jim said, leaning over and kissing Blair. Splitting apart, they were both slightly breathless. 

After a deep breath, Blair kept going. "Ok, there's that. But that's not really a big secret." 

"You're doing it again." Jim said, stemming the tide of the lecture with another air-stealing kiss. 

"Y'know, if you keep doing that, I don't think I'll ever shut up." 

"If I keep doing that, we'll both suffocate before we even take off." 

At that point a stewardess called for everyone's attention and went through the obligatory lesson in crash survival. 

"I wish they wouldn't do that." Blair said. 

"What?" 

"Go through that whole 'in the event of an emergency' spiel. It just gets me thinking about crashes." 

"Its good to be prepared." Jim said. 

"I'd rather not think about ending up some fiery junk heap over the midwest thank you." 

"Then we'll just have to get you thinking about something else." Jim said, planting yet another passionate kiss on his love's mouth. They were rudely interrupted by a man in the seats in front of them. 

"Would you mind not doing that?" he said irately. "Its disgusting." 

Blair and Jim turned to look at him. "Would you mind shutting up?" Blair returned. "Its none of your business." Anything the man would've said was cut off by a long-nailed female hand reaching up and pulling him down. 

"My God, Harold do you deliberately try to emabarass me wherever we go?" An unseen voice admonished. "Let them be, they're not hurting anyone." 

Blair chuckled, as Jim kicked the man's seat. 

"Don't stoop, Jim. We're not five." Blair said. 

"Yes, dear." 

The plane began to move and Jim felt Blair tense as they got closer and closer to take off. 

"You ok, Chief?" Jim asked as the plane lifted off. 

"Yeah. Its just, no matter how big the plane is, I can't forget that we're not on the ground." 

Jim shut the blinder on the window and took Blair's hand. "You'll be ok." 

Blair squeezed his hand. 

A few more hours into the flight, Blair was sweating and jittery. 

"Just calm down, Chief." Jim said rubbing Blair's hand. "You're gonna be just fine." 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Blair said, reaching for one of the airsick bags. 

"Bathroom, Chief." 

"That's why they have these bags, Jim." 

"Well, be a little considerate of these nice people trying to eat their peanuts." 

"They don't serve peanuts in first class." 

"Ok, but I'm sure no one here wants to watch you puke into that bag. Bathroom." 

Blair got up and walked to the bathroom, not noticing that Jim had followed him. He just turned to shut the door when he saw Jim entering the small lavatory with him. 

"Jim? What the?" 

Jim shut the door and silenced him with a kiss. "I figure maybe a little distraction will help." Jim said as he began divesting Blair of his clothes. 

"Jim! We can't just! I mean we're on a! Jim!" 

"Shut up, Sandburg." Jim said as he pulled down Blair's boxers and grasped the sizable erection he found waiting there. "You're head's saying 'no', but something in there's saying 'yes'." Jim said. 

Blair gasped. "Eight days." he said breathlessly as Jim began to pump him with his hand. "Oh, God." he moaned and throwing caution to the wind, he fumbled at Jim's pants. He finally freed Jim's aroused cock and began giving it the same treatment he'd been recieving. 

"Oh, God, that feels so good." Jim hissed. "We gotta be quiet though." Jim said as his last rational thought found its way out of his mouth. 

"Right." Blair said. "This...mmm...has to...oh, God...be quick... oooh, Jim." 

"I love you Blair." Jim said, breath rasping. "Want you so bad. Need you so much." 

"Oh, God Jim! So hot! Need you!" The pumping and grinding continued as Blair felt himself coming closer and closer to completion. 

"Its coming, baby." Jim said. "I can feel it. Let it go." 

Blair shuddered as he let loose with his first orgasm in eight long days. He was sure he wouldn't be able to keep himself from screaming and was very glad to find Jim's lips crushing against his own. One more thrust and he was spent. He felt Jim tense up and follow with his own orgasm. 

"Oh, God." Blair was panting. "I can't believe we just did that." 

"You needed a distraction." Jim breathed. 

They cleaned themselves up and headed back to their seats. They caught their first glimpse of Harold who was looking disgusted. He was about to say something when his wife's hand placed itself firmly over his mouth. "Don't embarass me." was all that was said. 

Jim and Blair slipped back into his seat. Blair clicked his seatbelt back into place. 

A stewardess approched them with a covered tray on a cart. "Would either of you like a hot towel?" She asked sweetly, with a wink and a knowing smile. 

Blair was suddenly glad for the seatbelt as he burst out laughing and would've been rolling all over the floor had he not been strapped in. Jim turned red and held up two fingers. 

* * *

Jim drove the rented Sable along the two lane road that wound through the woods toward their hotel. He could just barely make out the building peaking its way over the trees. If he tried he could but that would mean taking his eyes off the road. 

/Not the smartest thing to do./ He thought, negotiating another sharp curve. He tried yet again to turn his hearing off. Blair had begun a litany of dirty talk as soon as they left the airport and it was starting to get to him. 

/Easy Jimmy. We're almost there./ He reassured himself. /Just a few more minutes and then we'll see who won't be walking for the rest of the trip./ 

Blair kept talking. Jim didn't think he could get any harder. "Sandburg, do you think you could talk about something else for a while?" 

"What's the matter Big guy? Don't you think it would be fun to take you in the pool. Its heated." 

"I think it would be a lot of fun. That's the problem. All I _can_ do is think about it. How about no more sex talk until we're actually doing it?" 

"I don't think I can do that. You really inspired me on the plane." 

"Well, you're going to have to. We're here." Jim said as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. They got their bags and took them to the desk. Blair gave him his name to the teenager behind the counter who typed it into his computer. He looked up at them quizzically. 

"What?" Blair said. "Don't tell me you don't have the reservation." 

"No, its not that sir." The clerk replied. "Its just... well..." he cleared his throat and tried again. "Are you aware the room you requested only has one bed?" 

"Oh, we're aware." Blair assured him, taking Jim's hand. "We're _very_ aware." 

Jim looked at the clerk, daring him to say something. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone turn that red in his life. 

The clerk handed them their keys. "Well, enjoy your stay, sirs." He said sheepishly. 

Jim looked at Blair. He was sure his partner was about to say something loaded, before Blair could open his mouth, Jim clamped a hand over it. 

"I'm sure everything will be satisfactory." He said as he dragged Blair toward the elevators. A bellhop followed with their luggage. 

"What did you do that for?" Blair asked as the elevator door closed. 

"You know exactly why I did it." Jim said. 

"I wasn't gonna say anything." 

"You were so, and I think we've embarrassed that kid enough for today." 

"I guess." The elevator doors opened. "So, you ready to try that pool?" Blair asked as he stepped into the corridor. It was Jim's turn to blush as he took the luggage and tipped the bellhop. He wasn't going to waste any time in the room, being shown around. There was only one sight he was interested in. 

He followed Blair into the room. He was stunned. It wasn't what he expected. There was a large window overlooking the water and a large balcony. A king sized bed was the focus of the room. The walls were wood paneled. Real wood. There was a large fire place with a couch and a fake fur rug in front of it in a corner of the large room. The dressers looked real. Not the normal press board furniture he was used to seeing in hotels. The TV was most likely in the large cabinet across from the bed. Not that they would be using it much. 

"So, you like?" He heard Blair ask. 

"Its great." Jim said. "Can we afford this?" He asked for what must have been the tenth time since they left Cascade. 

"Its covered, Jim." Blair said. "Just relax and enjoy." He guided Jim to the bed and began rubbing the larger man's shoulders. Jim leaned into his touch. "So where should we do it first?" he heard Blair ask. "The bed? The pool? In front of the fire? There's a hot tub for two in the bathroom." 

"What did you do? Rent the honeymoon suite?" 

"It was taken. So I asked them for something along the same lines." 

"I don't think I ever want to leave." Jim said as Blair's hands slipped under his shirt, and began rubbing his back. "Oh that feels good, Chief. How about we check out the hot tub first? Then the bed?" 

"Sounds like a plan. Then we cuddle by the fire?" 

"Good plan. Let's get started." 

Two hours later they were sprawled out together on the rug in front of the roaring fire. 

"You know, we're going to need new sheets tonight." Blair said sleepily, drawing lazy circles on Jim's chest with his finger. 

"I'll call down for them before we go to dinner." Jim said as he took Blair's hand and kissed it. 

"What time is it?" 

"6 here. 3 back home." Jim said. 

"Ouch, time loss. Its worse than jet lag. By the time we're ready for dinner everything will be closed." 

"So I guess we ought to put a move on. You take the first shower." 

"Can't we take one together?" Blair asked. 

"Sure, then we'd never get out of here." 

"Ok." Blair grumbled, as he disentangled himself. "Any clothing requests?" 

"I'll pick something." Jim said. 

"What are you my mother?" 

"If I leave it to you, everyone in the restaurant will be after you." 

"I hate to break it to you, Big guy, but I left the 'I'm his' shirt at home." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Chief. This is a nice place we're going to. No T-shirts. But don't worry. I'll find something understated that will still satisfiy your inner exhibitionist." 

"Have you been reading my Psych books again?" 

"Hey I need all the help I can get keeping peoples' claws off of you." 

"Well let me put your mind to rest." Blair said, kissing Jim on the cheek. "You're the only one I want on me." Jim blushed a bit as Blair got up and headed for the bathroom. 

* * *

Dinner was at a fine restaurant, not far from the hotel. It was situated at the top of a hill overlooking the water. Jim and Blair had a table for two next to the large windows that made up the front of the building. True to Blair's word, the lobster was remarkably inexpensive and they ordered two of the biggest they could get. 

"Wow, this is great Chief." Jim said finishing up his desert, a heavenly choclate cheese cake. "I can't believe you remember all this from when you were a kid." 

"Well, I've always had a good memory. Besides the place really made an impression on me." 

"I can see that. So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Jim asked. 

"Sex." Blair said matter of factly. 

Jim sputtered on his coffee. "Sandburg, we're in public." Jim protested. 

"Hey, you're the one who practically mauled me in front of the desk clerk." Blair said in his defense. "Besides, we won't be in public tomorrow. Unless you really want to try that pool thing. I was only kidding." 

"I think we remember the desk clerk differently. I was protecting him from your depravity." 

"Well, if you don't want my depravity..." Blair said as he got up. Jim grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap. 

"Jim, we're in public." Blair said. 

"I guess we'll just have to go some place private then." Jim said as he motioned for the waiter to bring the check. "I'm in the mood for a little desert." 

"You just had desert." Blair said looking at the empty plate in front of Jim. 

"I'm still hungry." Jim said huskily. 

They barely made it to the hotel with their clothes on. They burst into the room and before the door was even shut, began undressing each other. In minutes they were both naked and on the bed, Blair on top rubbing frantically against Jim. 

"Oh God lover." Blair sighed. "Do you realize how long its been since I've been in you?" 

"Too long." Jim panted. Jim had been in a dominating mood earlier in the day and had ended up on top all three times. "Get me ready." Jim begged. "Please." 

"Just hold on love." In the heat of the moment Blair forgot he wasn't at home. Reaching into the nightstand, he was shocked and dismayed to find a Gideon Bible where the lube usually was. "Talk about your mood killer." Blair said, as he flung the offending volume across the room and began a frantic search for his tote bag. "Be back in a minute." Blair said. Jim looked at him in shock. "Hold that thought" Blair said massaging Jim's erection as he went to the dresser to get his bag. 

Jim wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He began touching himself just to relieve some of the pressure. 

"Hey, Jim." he heard Blair call from across the room. "Did you bring your handcuffs?" 

/Oh, God!/ "Not tonight babe. I want to touch you." 

"OK, but soon right?" 

"I promise. Now get your ass back over here before I explode!" 

"Can't have that, now can we?" Blair said as he quickly crossed the room and settled himself back on the bed. 

Jim hissed as he felt the sudden coolness of the lubricant touch his entrance. 

"Feel good?" Blair asked. 

"Oh yeah. Keep it up babe. Don't stop." 

Blair pushed a lubed finger inside Jim. "Oh, don't worry, I won't." 

Jim gasped at the invasion. It had definitely been too long since they'd done this. 

"You're really tight man." Blair said as he moved his finger in and out of Jim. 

"My fault." Jim gasped. "Shouldn't have waited so long." 

"No argument from me big guy." Blair said adding a second finger. "But it is kind of nice. Like having a virgin on your wedding night. How many people get that?" 

"I'm no virgin Chief. You've made sure of that." 

"You might as well be." Blair said. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." 

"Never afraid of you." Jim breathed as Blair added a third finger. 

Blair leaned close to Jim's mouth, making sure his fingers remained in place. "I want this to be perfect." He said to Jim's lips. "Want you nice and loose for me." Blair closed the miniscule distance between their mouths. Tongues met and wrestled in the wet heat of their mouths as Blair moved his fingers in and out, twisting occasionally, looking for that perfect spot. He knew he'd found it when Jim broke the kiss and gave a throaty shout. 

"God, Blair! I'm gonna come just from your hand." He was breathing hard. 

"Are you ready for me?" Blair asked from deep in the back of his throat. 

Jim just nodded, breathing too hard to speak. 

"I need you to say it big guy. Need to hear it." 

"Yes!" Jim exhaled. 

"Once more." Blair said. 

Jim steeled himself, to a breath and shouted, "God Blair just take me!" 

Blair pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. "Ready big guy. Here it comes." 

He eased himself slowly into his husband. 

Jim gasped. It was almost like his first time with Blair. He couldn't remember being so tight. He saw stars as Blair's cock moved in and out in a slow sensual rhythm. "Faster Blair, faster." He cried. 

Blair looked down at Jim. He ran his hands over his smooth muscled chest and stomach. Stopping to pinch Jim's nipples and occasionally leaning down to nip at the silky, sweat covered flesh. He leaned as close to Jim's ear as he could without pulling out. "I thought you wanted to touch me." Blair whispered. 

Jim reached up with the hands that had been holding onto the bed for dear life. Blair reared up again and Jim ran his hands through the soft hair of his chest. Stopping at his nipples, then moving on, feeling every inch of that glorious body. 

Blair reached down and grasped Jim's erection. "Are you close Jim? Do you want it?" 

"Oh YES!" Came the enthusiatic reply. 

"What do you want? You've got to tell me." 

"You know what I want." Jim replied. 

"I've got to hear it. You've got to tell me." 

"Oh, God! Touch me. Stroke me. Please!" 

"Is that all?" 

"Make me come. God, please make me come. I need it." 

"I've got everything you need." Blair said as he began stroking Jim's cock. "Almost there, big guy. I can feel you getting close." 

Jim could only pant and groan in reply until finally his body tensed up. Blair felt Jim's ass tighten around his cock for a moment as release came and the ring of muscle began spasming around his penis, while Jim's own spewed forth with the evidence of his satisfaction. Blair heard the scream from his love but it was soon drowned out by his own as he came deep inside the man he loved. Breathless and exhausted he collapsed on top of Jim. Strong arms reached up and encircled him. Jim rolled them both onto their sides, facing each other as Blair slowly slid out of him. 

Minutes later as they both recovered their breath, Jim reached out and stroked Blair's cheek. Moving the the sweat soaked strands of hair out of the way so he could gaze at his love's beautiful face. 

"You know, that was sort of like my first time. Except not so scary." 

"I know what you mean. First times can be terrifying." 

"Yeah, but I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Jim said softly. 

"What do you mean you knew _I_ wouldn't hurt you?" 

Jim just looked at him pointedly. 

"You mean I...When we...That was your first..?" 

Jim nodded. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I don't know. We were caught up in the moment. If you recall you had just confessed your love for me a week before. It seemed so important to you, and I knew it would bother you if you knew, so I didn't tell you." 

"So you just let me think you'd done it before? I could've hurt you. I probably did." 

"No you didn't Chief. You couldn't have. You love me. No one has ever been as in tune to me as you are." 

"So, were you lying when you said you'd been with guys before me?" 

"No, that part was true. I had just never been on the bottom before. I had never met anyone I wanted to do that with before you. I'm glad I could give that to you, even if you didn't know." 

"Jim, you should have told me. Your first time should be special. I could've...well, I don't know, I could've been more gentle." 

Jim shushed Blair with a finger over his lips. "Blair, look at me. I loved it. I loved it then, I loved it just now, and I've loved it every time in between. Every time with you is special." 

Blair's eyes began to tear slightly. "Wow." he said softly. "I really love you Jim." Blair said. 

"I love you too Blair." Jim said softly. "We'd better get cleaned up if we don't want to end up stuck together tomorrow morning." 

"Yeah" Blair said. "Share a shower?" 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." 

They shared an uneventful shower and Blair slipped into his robe while a naked Jim changed the sheets on the bed. Apparently the maid had seen fit to supply them with a few extra sets when she remade the bed while they were at dinner. 

"I guess the maids are onto us." Blair said. 

"Yeah, I guess they are." Jim said as he slid into the freshly made bed. "Come on in, Chief." He said holding up the covers. Blair slipped out of his robe and joined Jim under the covers, Jim spooning up behind him. 

"So, you got anymore secrets, Jim?" Blair asked half serious. 

"One or two." Jim answered. 

"Care to share another?" 

Jim loosened his grip. "Go look in the top left drawer." He said pointing to the dresser. Blair got up and walked over. He opened the drawer, not sure what he was looking for. He finally spotted it. A smile came over his face as he felt himself flushing slightly. He held up the white "I'm his" T-shirt that Simon had bought him the previous summer, after Blair's flirtations at an amusment park had nearly caused the deaths of several young women at the hands of Jim Ellison. 

"Very funny, Big guy." Blair said, turning back and crawling back into the bed. 

"Will you wear it?" 

"No." 

"Please." Jim said with just a touch of a whine. "I want everyone to know you're mine." 

"That's what this is for." Blair said pointing to his ring. 

"Not enough. That won't keep the hoardes away. And if we keep this up I'll be too tired to defend your honor. Its for your own protection." 

"I'll think about it." Blair said as he settled against Jim and drifted to sleep. 

* * *

June 18 

Jim groaned as he rolled over, the first rays of daylight hitting his face. He and Blair had indeed spent all of yesterday having sex. He wasn't sure if he was up to the trip to Acadia National Park that his younger partner had planned for today. He got up and showered without waking Blair. He would need all the energy he could get, he didn't want to waste any on their usual early morning aquatic workout. Not that it was that much of a waste, but he felt like he was running of empty. After his shower he dressed and gently woke Blair. 

Blair looked up at him sleepily. "Hmmm. Morning." He said with the dreamy quality of one only partially awake. 

"Up and at'em Chief." Jim said, smiling down at the younger man as he sat down on the bed. 

Blair rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked a bit disappointed. "Aww, you showered." He said sadly. 

"I thought it best to conserve what little energy I have left." Jim said. "Unlike you, I have a limited supply." 

"Oh, we could've done it once more." Blair protested. 

"No way, Chief. Energy isn't the only thing I'm out of." He said with a chuckle. 

Blair gave him a funny look, before he finally realized what Jim was talking about, and smiled. 

"Just give me today off, and I promise I'll make more." Jim said. 

"I think I can do that." Blair said as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. 

A half hour later they were seated in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast. Jim was mildly surprised that Blair had opted for the flannel shirt and long pants. The weather was supposed to be warm. Jim had gone for a more summery outfit. Denim shorts, a white tank top with an unbuttoned light blue, short sleeved button down. They shared pancakes and eggs, Blair allowing him some extra bacon with the remark that he needed the protein. 

With breakfast finished they headed to the car and made the short drive to the entrance of the park. They ended up at the visitors' center where they found a booth that rented out audio cassettes with guided tours of the park. They went back to the car and began driving along the route set out for them. Jim popped the tape in when they reached a sign that said "Stop, play tape" The voice on the tape directed them to their first stop. They got out at each stop, enjoying gardens and beautiful views. The tour eventually took them to a high, winding road overlooking the ocean. Jim pulled the car off to the side and they got out to look. 

"Wow." Blair said. "Its even more beautiful than I remember." 

"Its really something." Jim said looking out over the ocean. 

They followed a path off the road that led them to a roped off walkway that took visitors out over the rocks, and down toward the beach. As soon as he found a convenient spot, Blair departed from the path, and headed out over the large, weathered Sandstone boulders. Jim followed him a bit until Blair stopped and pulled off his shoes. It was almost noon and the rocks had absorbed enough heat to be soothingly warm, but not hot enough to burn. 

"We should stay on the path, Chief." Jim said. 

"The path is boring." Blair replied. "Just walk around, enjoy the air and the ocean. You can't get in touch with nature on a roped off aluminum pathway." 

Jim knew he wouldn't be able to convince Blair to go back to the path until he was good and ready. "So where are we going?" He asked. 

"Wherever." Blair said. "Man, take your shoes off, this is great." 

Jim took his shoes off and the stones were indeed warm. 

Blair was feeling a bit warm. He turned his back to Jim and unbuttoned his shirt, tying it around his waist. He turned around and Jim stared dumbfounded at the T-shirt he had selected. 

"You wore it?" Jim asked. 

"Well, I thought about it, and I figured I want the world to know I'm yours too." Blair walked over to Jim and took his hand. 

As they walked hand in hand along the giant rocks, they noticed other people following their lead and straying from the path. They must have spent an hour just walking along the rocks on the beach. Blair excitedly pointing out weird rock formations and anything else interesting that caught his eye. Jim was captivated by what looked to be a cave along the cliff where the rocks ran into the ocean. 

"Do you see that?" Jim asked. 

Blair looked where he was pointing. The cave mouth was as perfect a circle as could occur in nature. It looked almost like a crater in the side of the cliff face. "Let's see if we can get in." Blair said, pulling Jim along. Making their way around the rocks into the cave, it was a shallow opening that only went about twenty-five feet into the cliff before it ended. The mouth of the cave was wide and let the sunlight in. The light relecting off of crystals in the cave and the wet stones, made little rainbows. 

"This is beautiful." Jim said looking out at the sea as he and Blair stood against the back wall of the cave. "And romantic" He added, looking down at Blair. Blair looked up at Jim and their mouths met in a passionate kiss as waves came crashing into the cave. Blair broke the kiss and looked deeply into Jim's eyes. 

"You know? We could probably have sex right here and no one would notice." 

"I told you, I'm stocking up for tomorrow." Jim said. "Besides, we'd probably hurt ourselves on these rocks." 

"I guess." Blair said with mock dejection. 

They headed out of the cave and back toward the car. Along the way Jim spotted a familiar face. 

"Hey, look Blair. Its Harold." 

"Who?" 

"Oh, you remember Harold. The guy from the plane." 

Blair spotted the man. He also noticed the slightly evil look in Jim's eye. The big man was planning something. 

"We're adults Jim. Don't do something stupid." Blair warned. 

"Who me?" Jim asked, the picture of innocence. 

"Yes you. Be the bigger person, man. We're better than him. Just take the high road." 

"Oh, fine." Jim sighed letting go of his delightful scheme. Instead he placed an arm around Blair's shoulder. Making eye contact with the offensive young man from their flight, he smiled, waved and planted a big wet one on Blair's face. Harold looked disgusted. Jim and Blair had to use every bit of their self control as Harold's wife smiled at them apologetically and slapped the man in the chest. Jim turned up his hearing and heard: 

"Oh, honestly Harold, wake up and join the 90's." 

They went back to the car and finished the tour stopping several other times along the way. The tour ended with a drive up Cadillac Mountain, the tallest Mountain in the state of Maine. Unlike the mountains Jim was used to, this one was small and smooth. Centuries of wind and rain had blunted the peak into a large rolling expanse of rock. Jim and Blair walked hand in hand across the top of the mountain. Blair was wearing the flannel shirt again, but left it unbuttoned so that anyone could plainly see that he was Jim's. Jim for his part was glad Blair had decided to wear the shirt. It had started out as a joke, but it really helped keep unwanted advances away. 

Blair looked around. "Which way is North?" He asked. 

Jim looked out to the ocean. "Well, that's East, so I guess it would be that way." He said pointing toward his left. "Why?" 

"I was wondering if you could do a little test for me." Blair said meekly, flashing the puppy dog eyes. 

"NO." Jim said louder than he had meant to. 

"Just one." Blair pleaded. 

"I'm on vacation." Jim said. "Come on, Blair, we're on our honeymoon for God's sake and you still think about tests." 

"Jim, no matter what else I'm doing a part of me is always thinking about your senses. How I can help you, if I don't know what you can do? I worry I won't be able to fix everything." /That was a low blow, Sandburg./ Blair thought to himself. /But I think its working./ Jim's features softened. 

"All right." He said. "But this is it for the trip." 

"I promise. Thanks, Big guy." /And I'll make it up to you./ 

"So what's this test?" 

"I want you to look North and see if you can spot Canada." 

"What?" 

"You heard me." 

"Even if I do see it, how will I know? It all kind of looks the same from up here." 

"We'll just have to see. Now concentrate. Open your vision and bring everything closer." 

Jim complied, stretching out with his sight, zooming in on the general direction of Canada. He pushed himself a bit and saw farther than he ever had before. He could just make something out at the edge of his vision. "I think I can see something." He said. "But its out of focus." 

"Is the dial all the way up?" 

"Yeah." 

"Squint." 

"What?" 

"Squint. You know, what everybody else has to do when they can't see something." 

"So we're talking real science here." Jim chided. 

"Just squint." Blair said. 

Jim squinted and the vision came into slightly better focus. "I think I can see it." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, that's definitely the border. I can see the booths for the cars to go through." 

"That's so cool!" 

"Can I stop now?" Jim asked. He was starting to get a headache. 

"Sure." Blair said. He was excited. "I wonder how far that was." 

"Too far." Jim answered, rubbing his eyes and wincing. 

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would hurt." 

"Its OK. Just a little eye strain." 

* * *

The Sun was setting as Jim and Blair were eating dinner on their balcony. Jim's eyes hurt him more than he wanted to let on, but Blair noticed and was beating himself up for it. He didn't want to take Jim to a restaurant with all those artifical lights. As the sky darkened, Blair lit a fire and he and Jim curled up on the couch. 

"I'm really sorry about pushing you like that Jim." Blair said. 

"Its OK Blair. Really. I'll be fine in the morning. I just need some rest." 

"I know, but you wouldn't be hurting if I hadn't asked you to do that." 

"Take it easy, Chief." Jim said, cupping Blair's face in his hand. "You're overreacting. It doesn't feel like someone ripped them out or anything, its just a little extra pressure." 

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry anyway." 

Jim moved down and kissed Blair. Sometimes it was the only way to keep him quiet. "I'll just have to rest them." Jim said. He looked deeply into Blair's eyes and didn't blink. 

"You're staring Jim. That's not exactly resting them." Blair said. 

"Well, I always said you were easy on the eyes." 

Blair smiled and blushed. Jim laughed and pulled him up to lay on top of him. 

"You want to go to bed?" Jim asked. 

"Just bed?" 

"Just bed." 

"Sure." 

They put the fire out and made their way in the dark. Blair lay nestled against Jim, who reached out to circle an arm around the man he loved. 

* * *

June 22 

The days seemed to run into one another as Jim and Blair shared an idyllic week together. Jim had woken up unsure of the date, or even what day it was. Time had lost meaning in this place. All that mattered was him and Blair. And they were happy. Jim didn't think he'd had sex so much since... well ever. He was just waking up and rolled over sleepily, ready to start another round, and was startled to find Blair missing. Instantly awake, he listened to the room. His husband wasn't in the bathroom, he wasn't out on the balcony. Jim was about to call the desk when he realized he should probably look for a note first. Given the kid's track record he was probably in trouble, but he'd be pretty embarrassed if he called security only to find that Blair had gone to fill the ice bucket. He saw the note on the small table in a corner of the room. 

/Well, what do you know? Maybe we won't meet any Psychos this trip after all./ Jim thought, picking up the note. 

It read: 

4:00PM 

Went to the pool. Be back in an hour. 

Love,  
Blair 

Jim glanced at the clock. 4:32. He was probably safe. No need to go running down there. 

/But there's probably a bunch of people down there./ Jim thought. /A bunch of people seeing my Blair in a bathing suit./ Came the next thought. 

That was all Jim needed. He threw on his own swim trunks, grabbed a towel and headed for the pool. 

The pool was on the lower level of the hotel. It was in a large glass enclosed room that added to the warmth of the heaters. The smell of chlorine was everywhere and he dialed his sense of smell down to make it tolerable. He spotted Blair across the room chatting with a very attractive red head in the hot tub. Jim was far beyond the point of suspecting Blair would cheat on him. He trusted him too much for that. He didn't trust anyone else not to take advantage of his man's trusting nature though. He sidled up to the hot tub, looming over her like the shadow of death. The conversation they were haveing stopped abruptly as she felt the shadow. 

"Oh, hey Jim." Blair said looking up. "I thought you'd still be asleep." 

"I woke up and you weren't there." Jim said with just a touch of the 'needy lover voice' he reserved for occasions like this. He wanted this potential interloper to know exactly who he was. 

"I didn't want to wake you." Blair said. "Well, come on in this thing is great." He said, extending a hand to Jim. Jim took Blair's hand and stepped into the hot tub. It was soothing. Some of his muscles had been hurting lately. Blair could put him through more of a workout than he could ever devise on his own. Blair introduced him to the young woman they were sharing the space with. 

"This is Harriett." Blair said, nodding to the woman. 

She extended her hand, and Jim shook it. "Call me Harry, please." She said sweetly. "So, you're Jim. I thought Blair was exagerating when he said he was married to a God on Earth." 

Jim blushed and looked at Blair who was also turning a peculiar shade of red. 

"Uh..Thanks." Jim said, not sure if he was talking to Harry or Blair. 

A young man climbed out of the pool and waved as he walked by on his way to the diving board. Blair and Harry waved back. Jim sized up this new competion. Tall, dark, and handsome with a sturdy muscular build. His hair was short, but long enough that he had to brush it out of his eyes as he took his stance on the board. He smiled in their direction. His smile was almost as nice as Blair's. His tan chest had a light coating of peach fuzz. He was graceful and strong as he executed the dive with a somersault on the way down. 

"Who's that?" Jim asked Blair. 

It was Harry who answered. "That's Darren. My fiance." She showed Jim the diamond on her left hand. It was kind of small. He didn't say so, but somehow Harry figured out what he was thinking. "Hey, know they say about men who give small diamonds?" She asked. 

"Yeah." Jim replied. 

"Its true." She said impishly. 

"Darren and Harry are the ones who beat us to the honeymoon suite." Blair informed Jim. 

"So, we were kicked out of the honeymoon suite by people who aren't even married yet." Jim said. 

"I didn't arrange it." Harry said. "My sister is a travel agent. She's going to be out of the country for the wedding so she gave us a little vacation to make up for it." 

"That was nice of her." Jim said. 

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think its too bad Stephen made it to the wedding. Imagine what we could've got from him if he wasn't there." Blair said jokingly. He was truly glad that Jim's brother had made it. 

"No way, Chief. The only thing I want more than that dishwasher he gave us is you." Jim smiled, and leaned over to kiss Blair. 

Darren walked over to the hot tub. He leaned down and kissed Harry before climbing in with the rest of them. "Hi." he said to Jim. 

"This is Jim." Harry told him. He looked at her quizzically. "Blair's Jim." She clarified. 

Recognition dawned on his face. "Ah, the second coming." He said with a smile. "Good to meet you man." He held his hand out to Jim who shook it firmly. 

Jim shot Blair another glance. /Geeze, Chief I didn't know there _were_ that many shades of red./ "I'm just a guy." Jim said. "Blair has a tendency to exagerate." He was blushing again. 

"I do not." Blair spoke up. 

"Oh, please, Chief. Remember who you're talking to." 

"OK, so I may go over board a little, but not about important stuff. And you're definitely in that category." 

Blair leaned closer to Jim and put his arm around the bigger man's waist. 

The two couples chatted for over an hour when they realized that they were all extremely waterlogged they got out of the tub and made ready to head back to their respective rooms. Harry stopped Jim and Blair on their way out the door. 

"Do you guys have any plans for dinner?" She asked. 

"Not really." Jim answered. "Figured we'd order in." 

"Why don't you come out with us? We know this little place on the beach. Its beautiful at night, and the food is fantastic." 

"If its no trouble." Jim said after recieving an affirmative nod from Blair. 

"No trouble at all. The crowd starts to thin out around eight. At least that's what they told us the last time we ate there. Meet us in the lobby at 7:30?" 

"Sure." Jim said. 

"Great." Agreed Blair. 

"Good, we'll see you then." Harry said. She took Darren's hand as they walked out the door. 

"Later guys." Darren called. 

Jim and Blair headed to their room and Jim listened down the hall. He chuckled. 

"What?" Blair asked. 

"She thinks we're cute." Jim said. 

"Well, we are." Blair said with mock vanity. 

"No, not that way. She thinks us together is cute." 

"Oh. Girls are funny." He said. "What does he think?" 

"The word "wholesome" came up." 

Blair laughed. "Oh yeah. I can see us now on one of those brochures for Middle America." He said affecting a slight Patrick Stewart accent. 

Jim laughed at the thought. "Or one of those weird TV ads about finding yourself." He said. 

They laughed a little and sighed in unison. 

"They're nice." Blair said. 

"Yeah." Jim agreed as they walked into the room and headed for the shower. 

* * *

8:30

Dinner was in full swing. Jim, Blair, Harry, and Darren got along famously. It turned out that Harry and Jim had a lot in common. After some time in the army she had gotten her law degree and after passing the Bar the month before had just been accepted into the FBI training academy. 

"My father was Army, all the way." Harry said. "I think it upset him that none of my brothers ever joined up." 

"I'll bet he was proud of you." Blair said. 

"He sure was." Harry said. "The only time I've seen him smile wider was when Beth told him she was pregnant." She said referring to her travel agent sister. 

"What about your parents?" Darren asked. 

Blair answered. "I never knew my father. And my mom is pretty anti-establishment. She nearly busted a gut when she found out I was working with the cops." 

"I still don't get that." Darren said. "You're an Anthropologist. Why do you work with the cops?" 

"Well, it started when I was getting my dissertation." Blair gave Darren and Harry the "official story" of how Blair came to work with the department. 

"And after I got my Doctorate, I guess they figured they'd have to start paying me." He finished up. "To tell the truth, I would've stuck around anyway." 

"I've read a lot about big cities employing Anthropologists to work with the police." Harry said. "Its the new thing, since they've mainstreamed Forensic Psychology." 

"Well, the proof is in the pudding." Jim said. "We've got the best arrest record in the city." Jim wasn't above a little bragging, especially when so much of the credit went to Blair. 

"Sounds exciting." Darren said. 

"Not as exciting as what you do, man." Blair said. "Delivering babies. That's got to be cool." 

"Maternity Nursing has a lot of emotional extremes. No middle ground where kids are concerned." Darren said. "You're either really happy, or exceptionally sad." 

"I never thought of it that way." Blair said. 

"Well, fortunately things work the way they're supposed to more often than not. There's usually more joy than sorrow." 

"That's cool." Blair said. 

"I remember one time I had to help deliver a baby." Jim said. "I've been held at gun point, shot at, actually shot, and threatened with all sorts of bodily harm. I've been in more car wrecks than I care to mention and a helicopter crash, and I don't think I was ever more scared than when I was with that woman." 

"It can be scary." Darren admitted. "But it can be so rewarding." 

Darren spent the rest of the evening telling his happiest and most amusing anecdotes. He was just finishing up one about a woman who screamed "I'm going to come!" everytime she had a contraction when they realized it was almost closing time. 

"Oh, wow! Look at the time." Harry said. 

"It went so fast." Blair said. 

They paid the check and went back to the hotel. In the elevator Harry turned to Blair. "We were going to the L.L. Bean outlet tomorrow. You guys want to come?" She asked. 

Blair looked at Jim who most definitely did not want to go. 

"I'll work on him tonight, and we'll see." He told her. 

"What's your room number? I'll call you in the morning." 

"1027" Blair said. 

The elevator doors slid open and Blair and Jim walked out. Darren and Harry laughed as they heard Blair explain to Jim why they _Needed_ to go to L.L. Bean. "Come on Jim, you need a new pair of hiking boots, and all that flannel." 

"No way, Chief." Jim said, picking Blair up and depositing him on the bed. "I like Harry and Darren a lot, and yes, I do need boots, but tomorrow, you are all mine." Jim bent down to plunder Blair's mouth. "In fact, why don't we start tonight?" Jim pulled his shirt open and threw it off to the side before reaching down to undo Blair's. 

* * *

June 23 

It was early. Too early. And the phone was ringing. 

"Jim, did you ask for a wakeup call?" Blair asked. 

"phnnn" 

"Yes, it is the phone. Why is it ringing?" 

"dnno, ansrt." 

"Oh, fine. Hello?" 

"Blair, its Harry. Are you guys coming with us?" 

Blair looked over at Jim who had apparently heard the woman on the other end and was now doing his best to remind Blair of his plans for the day. Doing his best to ignore the sensations of Jim's hands all over his body. Struggling to keep his breathing steady he answered her. 

"I don't think so. Jim, he uh...Oh, God!" Blair gasped as Jim began slowly licking the head of his cock. "He wants to stay in." Blair said quickly. 

"I guess he does." Harry said. Blair could hear the smile in her voice. "Have a good time." She said. 

"OK." Was all Blair could manage as he felt Jim fully engulf his cock. He hung up the phone. "I thought you were asleep." Blair said huskily. 

Jim looked up from his ministrations. "You're complaining?" 

"Not at all man. Not at all." Blair said as Jim went back to work. It was the fastest blow job he could remember and considering what they had done the previous night he was surprised he had anything left to offer. He felt Jim's weight sliding up his body and met his mouth in a hot wet kiss, tasting himself on Jim's tongue. 

"Ready to go back to sleep?" Jim asked, smiling. 

"What about you?" Blair asked. 

"Oh, we can take care of that later. Its not like we'll be getting out of bed or anything. Call it a preview." 

"I could give you a little demonstration myself." Blair said. 

"Blair, look at the clock." 

Blair complied. "7:30? We're on vacation and we're up at 7:30?" 

"My point exactly. Go back to sleep, and when we wake up at noon I'll let you take a crack at this." Jim said guiding Blair's hand down his smooth muscled stomach and placing it around his erection. Jim turned and settled down on his back. "Right here, Chief." He said spreading his right arm out to enclose his husband. Blair nestled against Jim's side, his head pillowed against the larger man's shoulder. They were both asleep in no time. 

* * *

True to Jim's word, when they woke up they spent the rest of the day in bed. Blair got up once to use the bathroom while Jim changed the sheets. They had just finished a dinner from room service at around 8:00 when the phone rang. Blair answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Blair its Darren. You guys done yet?" He said good-naturedly. 

Blair blushed. "Just about." He answered meekly. 

"Well, we were gonna go into town and we thought you might want to come." 

/Oh, I've done enough coming for one day./ Blair had to bite his tongue to keep from saying the first thing that popped into his head. "Just a sec." He covered the mouthpiece and turned to Jim. 

"Its Darren. Wanna do the town with him and Harry?" 

"Sure, Chief. Sounds like fun." Jim sat up and looked himself over. He was naked and sticky. "I think I need a shower though." 

" _You_ need a shower?" Blair asked incredulously, pointing to his abdomen. The abundant hairs were stuck together in clumps. He returned to the phone. "Sounds great Darren. But could you give us a half hour?" 

"Sure thing. We'll stop by your room." 

"Great, see ya." 

"Y'know, we didn't get our morning shower." Jim said. They had been showering together since the trip started. 

"I think we might get too used to that." Blair said. "We'll have to start getting up really early if we want to continue the tradition at home." 

"I can handle that." Jim said. 

"That's not all you can handle." Blair said as they headed for the bathroom. 

* * *

Blair and Darren stood in awe as Jim and Harry both finished their sixth waffle cone. 

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or disgusted." Darren said to Blair 

"They're both gonna be sick tomorrow." Blair said. As Jim and Harry each ordered another medium cone in the flavor of their choice. 

"It would serve them right if we left them at the hotel and just took off on our own." Darren said. 

About an hour before, the contest had begun. Jim had made an offhanded remark about being able to eat ten ice cream cones and Harry had taken it as a personal challenge. Jim didn't help the matter by scoffing at the young woman who then dragged out her title as "Hot dog Queen of Fort Johnson". 

With the gauntlet thrown, Jim couldn't back down. 

"So, I suppose women in the army aren't immune to macho posturing." Blair said. 

"You do what you have to, to be accepted." Darren said. "I had to learn to paint nails in Nursing school." 

"I noticed your roles seem somewhat reversed." Blair said. 

"Products of the environment I guess." 

"I can't watch this anymore. Wanna take a look at the harbor?" 

"Sure." Blair said. He turned to tell Jim they were going and found that a crowd had gathered around the two contestants. He pushed his way through. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Darren and I are gonna take a little walk to the harbor. Its just down the street." 

"Aww, stay Chief. I'm winning." 

"Like hell you are." Came Harry's reply. 

"Come on, who's gonna cheer for me?" Jim said. 

"It looks like you've each got your own cheering section." Blair said indicating the spectators. "If this were the station Rhonda would be taking bets." 

"Fine, go. But don't expect to celebrate with me when I emerge victorious." 

"Jim, no matter who wins neither one of you will be able to celebrate tonight." 

Blair made his way out of the ice cream shop where Darren was waiting. 

"Why do we put up with this?" Darren asked. 

"She does this a lot?" 

"She's the most unhealthy eater I know." 

"No she's not." Blair said. "You know Jim now." 

"I'd put Harry up against Jim any day." 

"You should see what he eats on poker night. Horrible stuff man." 

"Sometimes I think it would just be easier to start an IV of cholesterol and wait for the coronary." Darren said. 

"I know exactly how you feel." Blair said as they reached the harbor. "But what can I say? I love him." They stood at the railing. The stars were out and the moonlight was reflecting off the calm water. "No, offense man." Blair said. "But I'd much rather be here with Jim." 

"I know just what you mean." Darren said. He spotted a bar across the street. "Come on." He said, clapping Blair on the shoulder and leading him across the street. "Let's get a beer while we wait for the kids to finish their game." 

"Sure." Blair said. 

* * *

June 24 Morning.

Blair was awakened by a moan next to him. It wasn't a good moan. /Serves him right./ Blair thought. Another moan. /Just ignore him./ Blair counseled himself. Another moan, and Blair turned to see Jim clutching his stomach, face contorted in a grimace of pain. /But he looks so adorable. Poor widdle Sentinel has a tummy ache./ 

"Does it hurt?" Blair asked. 

"Yes." Jim groaned. 

"I told you it would." Blair said. He had to at least pretend to be strict. 

"My pride hurts more. I can't believe she won." Jim said. 

"Neither could she. We were all sure you were gonna go for the last two." 

Blair and Darren had returned from the bar just as a Brain Freeze had temporarily taken Jim out of the game. "I knew she couldn't have done it." 

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" 

"A: It would've been cheating, and B: You couldn't have done it either." 

"If I'd known she couldn't have beat me I would've found room." Jim said. 

"You still would've lost. You had to keep it all down, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah." Jim groaned again. "That could've been messy." 

"It certainly could have." Blair smiled evilly. "Do you want breakfast." 

"Oh, God, Blair don't talk about food." Jim said clutching his stomach again and measuring the fastest route to the bathroom, should a trip become neccessary. 

"How about some Alka-seltzer then? Or maybe some Pepto Bismol?" 

"Please." Jim moaned. 

"We don't have any. But there's a drug store down the road. You'd better get going." 

"Blair, I don't think I can leave this bed today." 

Blair sighed dramatically. "That used to mean a great day was coming. I always knew I'd end up taking care of you in your old age, but I thought I'd get few years out of you." Blair said. 

"Not funny Sandburg." Jim said. 

"Don't worry, Jim." Blair said patting the man's shoulder. "I love taking care of you. Its a nice change of pace. Don't you think?" 

"Your wounds are never self-inflicted." Jim said. 

"True. But then again I am the smart one." Blair teased. 

"Yes, you are. Now go to the drug store." 

Blair let out another dramatic sigh. "Where's the romance?" He asked wistfully. 

He was answered by a long drawn out groan from the bed as he headed out the door. 

/I wonder if I'll run into Darren at the drug store./ 

* * *

June 28 

It was almost sunset. Jim and Blair were sprawled out in front of the fireplace. Arms wrapped around each other, they were the picture of contentment. Two glorious weeks spent in Maine, taking in natures wonders and making love like there was no tomorrow had made them both more relaxed than they had been in ages. Jim gently stroked Blair's hair as Blair ran a hand up and down Jim's leg. 

"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow." Blair said. "It feels like we've been here forever." 

"I know what you mean. Its gonna be rough going back to work after this." 

"Well, at least we have the weekend to get used to Pacific time again." 

"You coming to the station on Monday?" Jim asked. 

"Of course, man. Where else would I be? School doesn't start until August. You've got me all to yourself till the end of the month." 

"I just figured you might want to rest up. You know, there's no reason you shouldn't enjoy your vacation." Jim said. 

"Well, other than the fact that I get paid per case I work on, there's no place I'd rather be than with you. What's the point of vacationing alone?" 

"I just don't want you to feel obligated." Jim said. 

"Jim, we're married. You don't get much more obligated than that. But I wouldn't have said "yes" if I didn't mean it. Where is this coming from?" 

"I don't know. I've just been thinking. You're not the only one with insecurities." Jim said. 

"Well, don't worry, Big guy. I love working with you. I love being with you. I love you." Blair punctuated each sentence with a kiss. 

"I love you too, Chief." 

"So what do you want to do on our last night?" Blair asked. "All night seduction, or boffing like bunnies?" 

"Walk on the beach." Jim said. 

"That's not a choice." Blair said. 

"Sure it is. The moon is out, the air is clean the water smells great. Not a cloud in sight. The stars are out. Its romantic." Jim said. "You do like romantic, don't you?" 

"I love romantic." Blair said, Jim's romantic side was wonderful and very rarely did anyone but him get to see it. 

"Good. Then after our walk, we can come back and boff like bunnies." 

"Cool!" Blair said getting up to find his shoes. 

* * *

They walked along the moonlit beach hand in hand. The soft sound of the waves lapping up against the shore added to the romantic atmosphere of the night. It was a small cove so the waves didn't come crashing in like at an open beach. Just a gentle lapping as the water hit the land and washed over the sand. 

"This place looks familiar." Blair said. 

"Its a beach, Chief. They're all pretty much the same." 

"No, I've been here before." 

"You have?" 

Recognition dawned on Blair's features. "Now I remember. This is the whole reason I brought you here." 

"The beach?" Jim asked confused. 

"No, the creek." Blair said. Suddenly energized he pulled Jim along as he began running along the beach. "Come on, man!" 

Jim ran behind Blair, trying to figure out what the younger man was talking about. Then Blair just stopped. 

"We're here." Blair announce. 

"Where?" Jim asked. 

"Look down." Blair said. 

Jim looked down at the small trickle of water running across the sand and into the cove. "What am I looking at?" 

"This is the end of the stream." Blair said. "See, how it runs off from the land and into the cove?" Blair bent down and put his hand in the water. He scooped up a bit and held his hand out to Jim. "Taste it." 

Jim licked Blair's hand. The water was fresh. No salt at all. 

"You, know, before I came here I had never seen a river running into the sea before. I had just heard that, that's what rivers do." 

"Its not exactly a river, Chief." 

"Shut up Jim, you're ruining the moment." Blair said in mock annoyance. 

"Sorry Chief." 

"Anyway. The last time I was here, I was just like, transfixed. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It still is." 

Jim looked into the eyes of the man he loved and saw that love reflected back at him. This place held a power for Blair that Jim was just beginning to understand. He could see it in the younger man's eyes that he had imagined this moment for a long time. Maybe Jim hadn't been the one he thought he'd share this with but, had always been that amorphous "someone special". This was important to him. "It is beautiful Chief. Sometimes we forget to look at the simple things. Thanks for sharing this with me." Jim wrapped Blair in a warm embrace, loosening a little after a minute or so, to allow Blair access to his waiting mouth. They kissed for a long time under the moon and the stars, by the stream that ran into the sea. 

* * *

June 29 

The plane debarked in Cascade and for once had arrived on time. Simon was there waiting to greet his friends as they returned. 

"Hey, guys." Simon said as he saw Jim and Blair. "Have a good time?" 

"A blast, man." Blair answered enthusiastically. 

"Terriffic." Jim stated. 

"So how are things at the station?" Blair asked. 

"Oh, same old same old." Simon said. "I've got a case for you, but nothing that can't wait until Monday." 

"Good." Jim said. 

"What, were you afraid we couldn't handle two weeks without you?" Simon asked. 

"Maybe." Jim answered. 

"Well, I'm glad you're back, but we can handle things just fine." Simon said. 

"I'm sure you can." 

"Oh, will you guys stop it!" Blair said. "Simon, did you miss Jim?" Blair looked pointedly at Simon. 

"Yes." the taller man admitted through clenched teeth. 

"Are you glad he's back?" 

"Yes." 

"Jim, did you miss Simon?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you happy to be back?" 

"Yes." 

"Then just say so, my God you both act like the biggest babies sometimes. Big strong men can't admit they missed each other..." And Blair was off and running on an examination of masculine behavior in American society. Jim smiled and Simon was having trouble not doing the same. 

On the way back to the loft a thought hit Blair. "Whoa, Jim! I just realized we haven't been together in the loft since before the wedding." 

"You're right." Jim said he hadn't even thought of that. He leaned over and began whispering into Blair's ear. It was a steady stream of dirty talk about Christening their space. Jim had just got to the part where he was carrying Blair up the stairs, throwing him on the bed, and ravishing him when Simon pulled up to the curb. They hadn't brought many bags and they declined Simon's offer to help them bring up their luggage. 

Blair opened the door to the loft and shoved the bags through. He turned around and avoided Jim just as the big man reached down to pick him up. 

"No way man. You are not carrying me across the threshold." 

"Its tradition, Chief." 

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a bride man. Besides, if you're going to carry me upstairs, I think I should get to carry you across the threshold." 

"I'm too big, Chief." 

"To carry in my arms, sure." Blair agreed. Then turning his back to Jim he bent over until his back was parrallel with the floor. He looked back at Jim. "Hop on." He said. 

Jim thought about it for a moment, then hopped onto Blair's back. Blair staggered a bit from the added weight, but quickly adjusted and carried his husband into their home. Once through the door, he set Jim down and closed the door. He looked around the loft. The answering machine was blinking and he was about to check the messages when he felt himself being swept up in Jim's arms. Jim made good on his promise and carried the younger man upstairs. Throwing him uncerimoniously on the bed he took the time to remove his own clothing before pouncing Blair and removing his. 

He began a wicked tongue bath that had Blair screaming for release in a matter of minutes. But Jim wouldn't let him. He kept Blair on the edge for close to an hour before finally entering his guide and driving them both to completion. As they lay there in the post-orgasmic haze, Blair lovingly stroked Jim's massive chest as Jim ran his hands through Blair's hair. They whispered words of love as they drifted off together, knowing that they would soon wake to finally begin their new life together. 

The End 


End file.
